match making fun for them and us
by ilovecheese28282895
Summary: when sakura and sasuke decied to match make tenten and neji will they find love themselfs or grow more as oppisites parings tentenxneji sakuraxsasuke narutoxhinata and maybe others.


one day when sakura, sasuke, and naruto were waiting for kakashi (again) sakura had something bothering her.

-sakuras pov-

inner sakura: yo ask him... wait no his to lame u have to give him up if u don't you'll be heart-broken FOREVER DO U KNOW THAT SPELLS

sakura: oh shut up,god since when did u get back jeez hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm,

-dead silcene-

never mind, why won't he talk he to me he's been like naruto ( happy talkative loud nice smiley) for 3 years almost it like i don't exist expect to naruto lee and my best friend (now)  
tenten hhhhhhuuuuuummmm i wonder how tenten and neji are they are such a cute couple but she won't tell him she like... wait no she lovesssss him hehehehehehehehe match making here i come, hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe sasuke would help yeah that would work out well.

-regular pov-

SAKURA said naruto and sasuke i mean screaming at the top of there lungs so the whole universes could hear.

wha.. what sorry daydreaming about something she said.

oh what what i know about me and hinata right right said naruto.

uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm no not really said sakura, but when have you been dating hinata asked sakura and sasuke

oh i didn't tell u for 5 we've been dating years so were engage now ( there 20 now) said naruto.

WHAT said sakura and sasuke sweatdroping

o.k what are we doing to day said kakashi who came out of nowhere

-4:00 10 hours since they started training (excluding 4 hours waiting 4 kakashi)-

training over, said naruto disappointed

well yeah i have (hint the word HAVE) to help u get ready for your wedding said kakashi sakura and sasuke can still train if they want.

WHAT,HELP ME SAKURA SASUKE a screaming naruto said when kakashi pulled him to the Hyuga manor.

but they were to busy laughing

-sasukes pov-

sakuras been acting weird

inner sasuke yea u and husband boy were screaming to her for 10 mintues straight

really i thought i was 5

oh who cares

ok she hasn't been talking to me

-sasukes mom (what mom)and dad -maybe because u haven't been talking to her

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

how'ed u guys get in my head and your right man i feel bad i wish i could fix it hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm i wonder how neji is i still wonder if tenten likes him because i know he likes her even though he doesn't show it he like no llllllllllllllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss her.

-inner sasuke- black mails fun

way to get off topic , expected of my child thinking of others at his times of need

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm right(when he says right is if any one has seen Austen powers it like when doctor evil says it lol)

-regular pov-

uuuumm sasuke r u ok u kina just fell asked sakura who was looking down at him with concern.

uuum yeah he said

so hinata is a umizak now or soon right he stated

yeah, and speaking of Hyuga sakura said making sasuke look up, wanna play match maker with me.

huh with hinata but she's getting married

no with neji duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh

who are we going to match make him with asked sasuke -in his head- hope its tenten he'd love lie it.

how about tenten

uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm yeah -in his head - SCORE

lets just say i know that tenten more then just admires neji she Sayed looking in a different direction

really, sasuke who was happy with this information, well sure i mean its the same with neji he more then just admires her.

WHAT, since when, sakura who had evil thoughts in her head mainly because neji had yelled out for the whole world that he barely even thought she was a friend so now she was going to kill him.

sasuke who was freaking out because sakura had a really really,really bad death glare on her face.

sakura

huh yes sasuke

wanna play match maker now as he stood up

YEAH TENTEN NEJI HERE WE COME

sakura, why don't you say it a little louder i don't think north america heard you

whack hahahahahaha very funny sasuke

u bruised me wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


End file.
